The Reformation of Sesshomaru
by waterlit
Summary: Wherein Rin teaches Sesshomaru a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: Wherein Rin (sort of) teaches Sesshomaru a lesson.

Pairing: Rin & Sesshomaru

* * *

**[****The Reformation of Sesshomaru**]

* * *

_18 September_

Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of a restaurant tucked away in a quiet corner of the shopping district. Half-hidden by the tall potted plants flanking the doorway, he could see Rin – she stood in front of the counter, conversing with a customer. He could scarcely recognise this Rin, dressed as she was in an oversized cotton oxford and black denim, so different from her old uniform of t-shirts and shorts. This Rin oozed a degree of confidence alongside her usual friendliness.

_Rin has changed_, Sesshomaru thought. He shot a glance at his estranged wife again – she was still as pretty as ever! – and noted with mounting dismay that the customer, from what little he could see of her, resembled his sister-in-law. The woman's mustard yellow tote and blue skirt looked strangely familiar, doubtlessly because he saw it often during breakfast.

A waiter, immaculate in a vest-and-shirt combination, looked towards the door from his position by the kitchen counter. He spotted Sesshomaru and started taking large strides towards the entrance.

He nodded at Sesshomaru. "Sir, would you like to – Mr Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru scrutinised the waiter. Freckles, dark hair in a ponytail, a bright smile. "Kohaku."

Kohaku looked over at Rin, who was still talking to the customer, and then back at Sesshomaru. "Would you like to take a seat? I'll get Rin to –"

"No."

Kohaku's features rearranged themselves into an expression of surprise. "Pardon me but –"

Sesshomaru again glanced at the customer talking to Rin. "I said no. I'm busy." With that, he swept off, leaving Kohaku staring at the space where Sesshomaru had stood barely seconds ago.

Kohaku walked over to Rin and Kagome, waiting for a lull in the conversation.

"Is something wrong, Kohaku?" Rin asked (a minute later).

"Rin," he said, "Sesshomaru was here."

Rin's eyes widened and she glanced at the entrance.

Kagome looked around the restaurant. "Where?"

"He's not here now," Kohaku said. "He stood at the door for a while but refused to come in."

"It doesn't matter," Rin said. But her eyes remained on the entrance for a good many minutes more.

:::

_14 August, am _

"Please return the money to him, Kagome," Rin said, pushing the cheque across the desk. "You know I won't take his money. I can't."

Kagome did not reach out for the cheque, though it was barely inches from her. "Why not?"

"I know why he's making this donation," Rin said. "You can tell him that I don't appreciate his motives."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "He won't be pleased to hear that."

"I'm not taking it," Rin said. She stood up. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I really am. I know I could do a lot for my employees and for this organisation with his money. But I can't take it."

'You sure about that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Rin said. She walked around the table, her kitten heels clicking faintly against the floor. She held the door open for Kagome. "I'm very sure. You can tell him that too."

"Alright then," Kagome said, placing the cheque into her purse. "I'll see you around soon, okay?"

"Okay," Rin said. She edged forward. "I've missed you."

"Me too," Kagome said, a smile on her face.

:::

_14 August, pm_

Sesshomaru stood looking out the floor-length window that spanned one wall of his office. He looked at his silver watch and frowned.

A knock on the door – Sesshomaru turned. "Come in!"

His secretary, harried-looking and rather mousy in her fake pearls and twinset attire, put her head around the door. "Sir, you have a conference call this afternoon. At three in the afternoon."

"I know. Anything else on my schedule?"

"No, Sir."

"Good."

The woman shut the door, and Sesshomaru ran a hand through the white hair on his head. He glanced at his watch again – five minutes left till she was supposed to appear.

Another knock.

"Come in," Sesshomaru said.

This time, the lady who opened the door was not the secretary but his sister-in-law. Kagome walked into the room and stood before the long desk in the room.

"How was it?" Sesshomaru asked. "Did she accept the cheque?"

"Of course she didn't," Kagome said, taking a seat.

Sesshomaru unbuttoned his blazer and crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Did you really expect her to accept your cheque?"

"Yes."

"You… you need to take a good, long think, my dear brother."

'What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. Now his foot went _taptaptap_ against the parquet floor. "I do not understand."

'You can't buy Rin."

"I'm not trying to do that," Sesshomaru said.

"You are," Kagome said. "That's what she thinks, anyway. And I agree with her."

"But –"

"Just think, Sesshomaru. Just think how Rin might feel to see a cheque for this sum of money. Especially since the two of you have separated."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. ""We haven't separated; we're merely taking a break."

"Same difference. What matters is that she's insulted by your cheque. Well – maybe insulted is an overstatement..."

"Hmph."

"You shouldn't offer her money," Kagome said.

"What is it she wants?"

"You," Kagome said. "Your time and your love."

"I've given her what I can."

"But it isn't what she wants! Don't you see?"

"No."

"Of course you don't," Kagome said. "If you did, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"So enlighten me, since you know so much," Sesshomaru said. He sank into his seat and ran his fingers over the cheque. "What else do I have to do to win her back?"

"I don't know," Kagome admitted.

"Hmph."

"But if I'm not wrong, Rin wants to be a priority in your life."

"She is."

"But you're trying to buy her," Kagome said.

"What do you mean?"

"You spend very little time with her, and you try to make up for it by giving her jewellery, a car… that's not what she wants."

"It's what I can give her."

"But it isn't what she wants, do you understand? Oh damn, we're just going round in circles. You clearly don't understand women."

"Rin is different from most women."

"That she is," Kagome said. "You – you should speak to her yourself."

Sesshomaru turned away and glanced at the photograph of Rin that stood on this desk. "I will. Once I have the time to."

"You'll have to make time if you want her back. I'm serious, Sesshomaru."

:::

_20 February_

Rin ran her fingers over the embroidery on the tablecloth, the circles and the diamonds, the stars and the moons.

It was her husband's birthday today, so she had gotten up bright and early to shop at the farmers' market, to pick up the freshest bouquets of flowers, the freshest meat, the most succulent fruits, the most delicious vegetables. She had spent an entire afternoon in the kitchen, pounding spices, frying, baking, grilling and poaching.

Now, however, the dishes all sat on the dinner table, wilting in the summer heat while large flies buzzed nearby. Rin had been waiting for her husband for an hour, and was still waiting with no idea how long more it would take for him to reach. It was a common occurrence – after all, Sesshomaru was his father's right-hand man, and was already looking after a fair number of his father's business interests at the relatively young age of thirty-two.

_It's almost eight_, she thought. _Maybe he's been delayed by an emergency meeting? There's nothing to worry about._

Rin got up from the table and paced around the room, pausing every now and then to glance out the kitchen window. She traced the patterns on the floor, left step, right step, left, right, until the grandfather clock in the hall struck nine.

_Nine already_, she thought, and glanced out the kitchen window. Lightning flashed across the sky, a silvery strand forking across the night sky. The sudden burst of light lit up the front drive, and a black car came into sight, its headlights dazzling in the shadows.

_He's home!_ she thought, and walked towards the front door.

"Welcome back," Rin said, when Sesshomaru stepped into the house. She took his briefcase from him and put it aside before throwing her arms around him. "Happy birthday!"

"Birthday?"

"Today's your birthday!"

"I forgot," he said.

"Have you had your dinner?" Rin asked, pulling Sesshomaru into the kitchen by his hands.

"Yes."

"You – you've eaten already?" Rin said, her smile disappearing.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I cooked dinner for us," Rin said, her lips trembling. "Your birthday dinner."

Sesshomaru glanced at the kitchen table. "You haven't eaten?"

"I was waiting for you," Rin said, drawing her hands away from his.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Eat now, Rin. I'll try some of it too."

"It's cold now, don't bother."

"I must try some," Sesshomaru said, pulling their bowls and plates towards him. "I'll serve you."

"No, let me do it –"

"Just this once," he said.

"But it's your birthday… let me do it."

"Sit down," Sesshomaru said, lading food into their bowls.

Rin gave him a watery smile. "Why were you so late today? Did something pop up?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with a quick flash of those sharp eyes. "Yes. We had an urgent meeting at the end of the day."

"Have you solved the problem?" Rin asked, extending both hands to accept her bowl from Sesshomaru.

"I hope so," he said. He put his food before him. "Let's eat."

"Happy birthday," Rin said. "I hope you enjoy the food!"

"It's good," Sesshomaru said. "I shouldn't have eaten the canteen food."

"It's alright, I'm not upset, dearest."

"I know. How long did you spend cooking all these dishes?"

"The whole day," Rin said.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin. "You managed to get a whole day's worth of leave?"

"I quit, remember?"

"I thought we agreed that you'd take your resignation letter back." Sesshomaru put his chopsticks down.

"I didn't agree."

"Rin, I've told you that it's a bad idea."

"It's not a bad idea, Sesshomaru, you have to understand that –"

"You're my wife, Rin. Why don't you just stay at home and enjoy life?" Sesshomaru said, standing up and pacing around the kitchen as Rin had done barely an hour ago.

"But I can do so much more if I carry this through!"

"You can't do anything for them."

"How do you know?" Rin asked. She traced the patterns on the tablecloth with her fingers again.

"I know. Listen to me."

"I can't. I've dreamed of this for such a long time."

"Rin –"

"Please don't say anything else, Sesshomaru. I've made up my mind."

"It's not too late –"

"I've signed Sango and Miroku on," Rin said. She turned her back to Sesshomaru so he could not see her tears. "And Kohaku."

"We can pay them out –"

"They aren't in it for the money!" Rin sobbed.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing and knelt before Rin. He took her hands into his. "Look – you can be the chair of the business, and let Sango run the show."

"No," Rin said. "Please."

"Why won't you listen to me?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up and leaning against the refrigerator.

"Please, let me do this," Rin said, looking up even as the tears spilled down her face. "I haven't asked you for anything before, and I won't ask you for anything again."

"No. it's too dangerous."

"It's not," Rin said.

"Enough."

"I should be the one saying that," Rin said. She clenched her jaw and swiped at her eyes with her fingers. "Let's take a break."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Five minutes, for you to wash your face."

Rin stood up to face him. "I didn't mean that. Let's go our own ways."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, the muscles around his jaw tightening as the cold chill of realisation travelled through his veins.

"Let's take a step back and see if we're really suitable for each other," Rin said. She looked away. "I've been thinking about this for a while. Maybe we're not really meant to be."

"Rin –"

"So let's take a break."

"No –"

"Yes," Rin said. She walked to the kitchen door. "I love you, Sesshomaru, but … let's take a break, okay?"

Sesshomaru reached out to pull Rin back.

She pushed his fingers off her forearm. "Let go of me," she said. "I'm not your puppet."


	2. Chapter 2

_15 April_

Kagome parked the car and looked at Inuyasha. "Have we got the money gift?"

"In my pocket."

Kagome nodded. "The flowers?"

"Back seat. Didn't you see them when you got in?"

"Can't remember. The flower stand?"

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, placing his palm on Kagome's forehead. "The florist sent that directly to the address we gave them."

"Right," Kagome said. She pushed Inuyasha's hand off her face. "I forgot."

"Come on," Inuyasha said. He opened the car door. "We're going to be late."

"She's there," Kagome said, "right by the door."

"I know," Inuyasha said. "Hey, Rin!"

Rin turned and waved.

"Rin!" Kagome said, drawing Rin into a tight hug. "Congrats! I'm so happy for you!"

"Good for you, Rin," Inuyasha said, looking around. "Kagome, look, our flower stand's over there!"

"Thanks for the stand," Rin said. "You shouldn't have."

"Is Sesshomaru here today?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glared at her husband.

"What?" Inuyasha said, glancing at his wife and his sister-in-law. "What's wrong?"

"You and your big mouth," Kagome said. She crossed her arms.

"I was just asking…" Inuyasha said. "I didn't mean anything."

"I know," Rin said. "It's fine. Oh, Sango and Miroku are inside, do you want to meet them?"

"You can introduce us to your whole service crew," Kagome said, linking arms with Rin. "I'm so excited to meet them all!"

Inuyasha followed behind. "Yeah, she's been babbling about it since last week."

Rin smiled and led them towards the kitchen. She popped her head around the door. "Sango! Miroku! Look who's here."

Sango and Miroku came out of the kitchen, each wearing a large white apron. Kagome hugged Sango before taking a step back and laughing at the sight of them.

"Stop fiddling with my cap," Miroku complained, pushing Inuyasha away.

"Stop it," Kagome said, laying a restraining arm on her husband.

"Guys, this way," Rin said, leading them out of the kitchen and towards the counter.

They beheld a motley crew of men dressed in black vests and white shirts, shiny gold badges pinned to the left sides of their vests.

Kohaku, dressed similarly and standing behind the counter, smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Nice to see you," he said.

"Let me introduce you," Rin said. "Guys, this is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha. They are investors in our project."

She turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Bankotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu – they're Miroku and Sango's kitchen assistants. Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Jakotsu and Kyokotsu – they're Kohaku's servers."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said, beaming at them.

"Nice to meet you," they said together.

"You sure you guys are ready?" Inuyasha asked of Rin. "This place doesn't look ready for its opening."

"We're ready," Rin said.

"I'm so glad for you," Kagome said, nudging Inuyasha away. "I hope you'll succeed, Rin."

"We'll try our best," Rin said.

:::

_20 September_

Inuyasha sat up in bed and switched the bedside lamp on. He had tossed and turned for an hour and was still unable to sleep.

Kagome opened her eyes and frowned. "Why did you switch the light on?"

"I can't sleep."

"Go downstairs or something… I have a presentation tomorrow."

Inuyasha pushed back the covers and went down the stairs, making for the kitchen to get himself a glass of beer to sip while watching the television. He was surprised to see the kitchen lights turned on.

"Sesshomaru," he said, "why are you down here?"

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked, nursing a glass of wine.

"I can't sleep and Kagome has a presentation tomorrow."

"Hmph."

"You can't sleep either?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru did not reply, choosing instead to sip from his glass.

"Fine," Inuyasha said. "Ignore me. Idiot."

Inuyasha walked past his brother and looked for a can of beer in the refrigerator. He took a can out and started walking towards the living room.

"She's happy," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha stopped and looked back, his brows drawing together and his mouth open. "Huh?"

"I saw her a few days ago."

"You saw who?" Inuyasha asked, walking back and sitting beside his brother.

"Rin."

"Oh, Rin. Where?"

"I went to her restaurant."

"You actually went there! I have to tell Kagome tomorrow –"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "Don't you dare."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine."

Sesshomaru took another sip of wine. "Why does she want to hang around those riffraff when she can relax at home?"

"They're not riffraff. And you're an idiot for thinking that all women want to stay at home."

"Since when did you become an expert on women?"

"Since always," Inuyasha said. "You should talk to her. Before it's too late. How long has it been already?"

"7 months."

"That's fucking long."

"I know."

"So do something about it," Inuyasha said. "Women don't like to be kept waiting."

:::

_24 September_

Sesshomaru wondered if he should cross the street. That was a strange thing in itself because Sesshomaru was not in the habit of doubting himself or dithering over his options. He glanced at the shop house opposite; the windows were alight, washed in the glow of the lights inside. He could see, from where he stood, that the restaurant was emptying, as it should be, given that it was already nine at night.

He had stood there for fifteen whole minutes, and still had not crossed the street. Now, the door opened again, and a couple walked out. This meant that there were only two tables of patrons within the restaurant. It was now or never. Sesshomaru crossed the street and entered the restaurant.

A short, old man with bulging eyes approached him. "A seat for one, sir?"

"I'm looking for your boss."

"The boss?" the man said. He glanced at the empty space behind the register and shook his head. "She's not available at the moment. Why are you looking for her?"

Sesshomaru, of course, was not used to waiting. "Look for her. Tell her I want to see her."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" the man said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He glanced at the man's nametag as he gripped the man by the lapels of his vest. "_Mukotsu_, stop dithering. Go and look for her now!"

Mukotsu struggled. "Let go of me!"

Kohaku approached them from the counter. "What's the commotion?"

Mukotsu looked at Kohaku and started pointing at Sesshomaru. "Ahhh, Kohaku, this man –"

"Mr Sesshomaru?" Kohaku said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to see her," Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, please let go of Mukotsu."

Sesshomaru released his grip on Mukotsu, who took a few steps back, panting slightly.

"This way," Kohaku said. He led Sesshomaru to a back hall and up a flight of stairs, to a cozy little office.

"Rin," Kohaku said, "look who's here."

Rin looked up. Her pen fell from her hand and rolled across her desk and onto the floor. "Sessho – Sesshomaru," she said. "Why are you here?"

"To see you."

"Oh," she said. "Uh, take a seat?"

Sesshomaru walked past Kohaku, who was gaping at the two of them. "You may leave," Sesshomaru said.

"Right," Kohaku said. He chanced a startled glance at them as he left the room.

Rin waited for the door to close before she spoke again. "Did you come with divorce papers for me to sign?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "To see you."

"Why?"

"You're my wife. Can't I see you?"

Rin took a deep breath. "I don't think we have anything to talk about now."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, forcing down the pride and anger that rose in revolt against her coldness, "how have you been?"

"You – you came here last week, didn't you?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head.

"Kohaku told me," Rin said.

"I know," Sesshomaru said, his gaze boring into Rin's own.

Rin turned her head away. "You should have come in."

"Kagome was there. I didn't want to talk to her."

"Why? But –"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Why did you reject my cheque?"

"You shouldn't give us money if you don't agree with the philosophy we live by."

"I'm your husband," he said, in a tone that implied that the phrase explained everything.

Rin took a deep breath. "That doesn't mean I'll have to accept your money."

"You're getting too independent."

"And you're as narrow-minded as ever," Rin said, finally meeting her husband's eyes again.

Sesshomaru forced himself to hold her gaze. After what seemed like an eternity, he crossed his arms, blinked, and looked away. "What must I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What must I do to ... to have... to convince you to agree to reconcile?"

"Change yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Get to know my employees and beneficiaries before you dismiss them simply because of their backgrounds."

"Rin, you know how I feel about –"

"Sesshomaru," Rin said, holding a hand up to silence him, "I love you very much, but sometimes I really can't tolerate your viewpoint."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You do know what I mean?" Rin asked.

"No."

"Please give them a chance."

"You refused to take my cheque," he said.

"I – what has that got to do with –"

"Take the cheque," Sesshomaru said. "You can outsource the management of this place to Kohaku. Go home with me."

"I can go back with you, but I won't give this up."

Sesshomaru reached for Rin's hand. He stroked her palm. "You're not wearing your ring."

Rin felt a sudden surge of tears coming up. "I took it off."

"Why?"

Rin ran a careless hand across her face. "I love you, Sesshomaru, but I can't go back to you until you open your heart."

"I – Rin –"

"Please," she said, "please, my dear. Enough. We can't go on like this."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. "How much more time do you need?"

Rin stared at him. How Sesshomaru longed, at that moment, to brush his fingers against her pink across cheeks and under her demure eyes!

"Well?" he repeated.

"No time," Rin said. "Not until you finally see and understand my work."

"You're being very difficult."

"You are too," Rin said. "Why can't you accept that I have my dreams too? Why can't you accept that other people have worthwhile aims in life?"

"I know that."

"No, you don't," Rin said. She stood up and brushed past Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Rin said. She wrenched the door open. "Please leave now. I won't see you out."

Sesshomaru rose and placed his fingers on Rin's slender wrists. "Rin. Please."

"Leave," she said, turning her head away so he would not see the river of tears that was starting to make its way down her face. "Now."

Sesshomaru drew her closer to him, but she pushed him away with outstretched hands. "Fine," he said, "fine. If this is what you want…"

He released her from his grasp and walked out into the corridor, leaving the ghost of his anger and hurt in Rin's office. She turned away from the door and hugged herself, letting the tears flow. Voices drifted in from the restaurant; she heard Sesshomaru's voice, his tone curt and chilling, as well as Kohaku's concerned words.

Then came the sound of a car driving off, and Rin finally crouched on the floor, her head in her arms and a vale of tears in her lap.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This isn't the end yet - there'll be at least one more chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_24 September, pm_

Kagome exited the bathroom and sat on her bed. She turned to Inuyasha, who sat nearby. "Guess what has happened."

"I don't know."

"It's about Sesshomaru."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. He looked away from the television screen. "He finally apologised to Rin?"

"Far from that," Kagome said. She rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. "They fought again."

"How do you know?"

"Sango just told me… Kohaku heard them quarrelling."

"Sneaky," Inuyasha said, smiling.

"It's not funny."

"I know," Inuyasha said. He pulled Kagome closer. "And so?"

"So I'm worried."

"They can handle their own matters."

"But –"

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair. "Sesshomaru will be able to handle it all in the end. He's just a bit slow in coming around… Trust me."

Kagome twisted around to face her husband. "You sure?"

"Don't you understand him by now?"

Kagome shrugged. "Not particularly."

"Trust me, then," Inuyasha said. "If he doesn't come round soon, I'll talk to him about it, alright?"

"Fine. But I'm going to look in on Rin tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded. "But don't start scolding Sesshomaru. Leave him to me."

:::

_28 September_

Inuyasha rolled down the driver's window and waved till he got Sango's attention.

Sango turned away from the door of the restaurant, pulling Miroku with her. The two of them walked hand in hand towards Inuyasha's car.

"You could just have shouted my name," Sango said, "instead of waving in that manner."

Inuyasha shrugged. "What's wrong with waving?"

Miroku leaned on the car. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

"Busy now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're just back from our break," Sango said. "We can spare you ten minutes. Or so. Rin won't be angry."

"Is something up?" Miroku asked, noting Inuyasha's strange reluctance to talk.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "How's Rin?"

Miroku looked at Sango and then back at Inuyasha. "She's fine… I think."

"She's hiding her pain well," Sango said.

"This brother of mine..."

"He's a pain in the ass," Sango agreed. "What's he going to do?"

"Do? I have no idea."

"Surely he plans to apologise," Miroku said. "It would be strange if he didn't."

"I haven't seen him since that day," Inuyasha said. "He hasn't come back to the house – while I'm awake, at least. We think he's hiding out in his own house."

"I wonder why he's avoiding you," Sango said.

"Easy to guess, darling," Miroku said. "He knows Inuyasha will try to talk to him about Rin, and he doesn't want to talk yet."

"Give him a few days," Sango said.

"That's what I'm doing."

:::

_30 September_

Sesshomaru yawned. The sky was dark now, very dark, and the roads near his office were nearly devoid of traffic, though the occasional motorcycle still roared through every now and then. The workstations outside his office were all silent; he was once again the last person to leave.

Standing by the front doors, he pondered an important question – which home should he head to? His father's house or his matrimonial home? The one had an intrusive sibling hiding, waiting for him to reappear; the other was silent and still and harboured splintered memories of pain and heartache.

His father's house it was.

So Sesshomaru climbed into his car and drove down a long, familiar road, hoping all the while that his brother would not be lying in wait for him. Unfortunately, however, the stars might not have been in perfect alignment because said brother was indeed prowling the rooms of the house when Sesshomaru arrived.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, hurrying towards his brother. "About time. We haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hmph."

"Come on, don't be so cold. I haven't got all day to talk to you, you know."

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha away by the shoulders. "Go to bed."

"No, I'm going to have a talk with you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you either," Inuyasha said, "but I don't have a choice. Kagome heard your car..."

"Are you putting the blame on me now?"

"You'd have been smart to park outside the gate," Inuyasha said. "She wouldn't have heard you then."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, well, fuck you too. Why have you been making Rin so upset?"

"I did not do any such thing."

"Oh come on, everyone knows you quarrelled with her."

"No."

"Don't deny it, Sesshomaru. There were witnesses."

"Who?"

"Kohaku."

"I had no intention of quarrelling with her," Sesshomaru said. He took a seat at the dining table.

"Want a glass of water?" Inuyasha asked, noting the small (almost inaudible) sigh that came from Sesshomaru. "You look terrible."

"Tired."

"I thought so," Inuyasha said. "Been burying yourself in your work?"

"I take pride in my work."

"Workaholic, that's what you are."

"You need to take more pride in your work," Sesshomaru said, accepting the glass of water from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, maybe."

Sesshomaru swallowed a mouthful of water, allowing the refreshing beverage to swish slowly across his mouth and down his parched throat.

"So what's your plan?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't have one."

"I have a plan for you."

"No thanks."

"Listen – it's a good plan. Better than not having one. Go talk to one of Rin's employees. I can guarantee that they're not the sort of people you make them out to be."

"What's the point of doing that?"

"The talking? Not much point to it... but you'll see for yourself that they're decent folks."

"And the point of that is?"

"You can tell Rin about it," Inuyasha said. "She'll be happy and then you'll be happy too."

"Sounds too simplistic."

"Nothing your brain can't handle, in that case. Give it a try, alright?"

Sesshomaru did not answer.

"Look," Inuyasha said, "you can think it over. But you'd better hurry."

"I know."

"If you have no idea what to do... just try my plan. It's better than moping around, yeah?"

"I'll think about it," Sesshomaru said. He stood up.

"Going to bed?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, sweeping around Inuyasha. "You should sleep too."

:::

_2 October_

Inuyasha finished his beer and decided that it was time for bed. It was now midnight, and the football match was over; there was nothing for him to do, much as he hated sleeping in an empty bed. He wondered whether Kagome, who had gone to her grandfather's house to nurse the old man through his latest illness, was already sleeping.

Inuyasha picked his phone up, intending to send a quick text to the wife he missed. His fingers were flying rapidly over the typing pad when the phone started to buzz. There was an incoming call.

Sesshomaru was on the line.

Inuyasha flicked his finger over the call sign. "Sesshomaru," he said.

"Who should I speak to?"

"Eh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You told me to talk to one of them. Rin's employees."

"Oh yes, that... I forgot about it."

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked. "Who should I speak to? Which one?"

"I – uh, I can't – tell you what, Sesshomaru, I'll arrange the meeting for you, alright? It'll be easier that way."

"Fine," Sesshomaru said, after a short pause. "Be quick about it."

"Of course. What do you think me for?"

"An idiot," Sesshomaru said (under his breath).

"I heard that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Don't shout. My ear hurts."

"I'll call you again," Inuyasha said. "Once I've arranged the meeting."

"Lunch in two days."

"Eh? What did you just say?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I said, schedule the appointment for lunch-time in two days."

"Lunch... might be hard. They have to work during the peak hours, after all."

"Fine. Make it about 3pm."

"That sounds good," Inuyasha said. "I'm so proud of you for doing the right thing."

"Shut up."

"I'm about to."

:::

_4 October_

Suikotsu ran a hand through his hair, fumbling in his pockets for a hair tie. He couldn't find one, because they were all in his bag in the restaurant. _I'm such an idiot_, he thought. _I look like a mess..._ Inuyasha, after all, had said that it was imperative that he tried to look presentable today, because he would be meeting Rin's powerful husband.

_Too bad_, he thought, as the strands of hair resting on his shoulders started to wave in the wind. _I like my hair this way. _

It was now mid-afternoon, and he was taking his break. More specifically, he was wasting his break outside a coffeehouse, because this unknown Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. Suikotsu paced around, staring in through the glass windows. The coffeehouse seemed tidy and not at all the sort of place he himself would ever frequent; it was too clean, too sanitised, and the prices! The prices were terrible – enough to drive one back into a life of crime. But he had left that life behind years ago... he had never meant, after all, to delve into a life of crime.

"Mr Suikotsu?"

Suikotsu turned. "Yes?"

A little man stood beside him, peering upwards in a most solicitous manner. His suit was well-pressed, and he looked well-fed, though there was a strange greenish tinge to his wide face.

The man smiled. "I am Jaken, Mr Sesshomaru's personal assistant. I noticed you were waiting outside..."

"Is Mr Sesshomaru here?"

"He's inside," Jaken said. "This way."

Suikotsu followed the little man into the coffeehouse, averting his eyes as he passed by table after table of well-dressed patrons, their expensive watches and shiny leather shoes gleaming in the soft light. He felt shabby in his trousers and tee, his hair uncombed and greasy from a tiring shift.

"Mr Sesshomaru," Jaken said at last, stopping at a table half-hidden from general view.

"Suikotsu?" Sesshomaru said. He did not stand up.

"Mr Sesshomaru," Suikotsu said. He made a small bow.

"Take a seat," Sesshomaru said. He gestured to the chair opposite his. "That's all for now, Jaken."

Jaken nodded; Suikotsu watched as the little man left to sit in a discrete corner.

"So," Sesshomaru said.

Suikotsu turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. "Why did you ask to see me, sir?"

"I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Yes, sir?"

Sesshomaru leaned back and crossed his arms. "Tell me about yourself."

"What? Is there –"

"There is no mistake. Tell me about yourself. Why did you resort to a life of crime?"

* * *

AN: Well... I intended to finish this chapter earlier, but I got sidetracked by illness. Meh. But I'm well now and managed to write enough for a new short chapter! Speaking of new chapters... I have no idea why this fic is taking so long to be written. Or why I'm getting more and more long-winded... Please bear with me for now.

Thanks for taking the time to read; I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_4 October_

"_So," Sesshomaru said._

_Suikotsu turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. "Why did you ask to see me, sir?"_

"_I have something I want to talk to you about."_

"_Yes, sir?"_

_Sesshomaru leaned back and crossed his arms. "Tell me about yourself."_

"_What? Is there –"_

"_There is no mistake. Tell me about yourself. Why did you resort to a life of crime?"_

"Are you sure?" Suikotsu said.

"You need time to think about your past? Fine. Have a drink, meanwhile," Sesshomaru said, waving his hand at a nearby waiter. "What will you have? Tea? Coffee?"

"I –"

"Be quick about it," Sesshomaru said.

"A latte, please," Suikotsu said, though he didn't really have any strong affection for coffee.

The waiter nodded, left, and soon returned with a black cup. Suikotsu nodded his thanks. He ran his coarse fingers around the edge of the blue tablecloth, wishing it wasn't so silky, wasn't so soft, so that his fingers could find some purchase.

"Are you comfortable now?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, thank you, sir." Suikotsu wished he could start ripping the tablecloth apart.

"Tell me about yourself."

"I – what do you wish to hear, sir?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I thought I made myself very clear…"

"I –"

"Never mind that. How old are you?"

"I – I'm twenty-nine."

Sesshomaru nodded. "What did you do before you went to jail?"

"I – I was a medical student."

"How did a medical student end up … doing crime?"

Suikotsu looked away and picked his cup up. He took a swig from it and swirled the coffee around his mouth. The latte tasted bitter, like saltwater that runs forth from red eyes, like misery made solid and substantial.

"I… I wanted to help some people. The people in my community?"

"Why did you think they would be helped if you committed a crime?" Sesshomaru asked, resting his head on his interlinked fingers.

"I was – there was a rich man who lived nearby. He was very wealthy… but he never wanted to help the rest of us. I was studying medicine, yes, but I was on a scholarship. I didn't have money of my own, and then the rich man wanted to tear down our community."

"You lived in a slump?"

"Yes. Sort of. My friends and I couldn't stand him, so we thought we'd teach him a lesson."

"Didn't you think before you did it?"

"I did. But… I couldn't stand the thought of the people I loved getting bullied for the rest of their lives, turned out of their homes."

"And then?"

Suikotsu took another gulp of the coffee. The liquid ran hot against his throat, and his chest felt constricted. "We beat him up."

"The police caught you after that?"

"Yes. We weren't careful enough."

"How many years did you serve in jail?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Five years. For assault and causing grievous harm. The rich man… he became wheelchair-bound. He still can't walk today, I've heard."

"Were you released early?"

"Yes. They said my behaviour was good."

Sesshomaru nodded. "And then? What did you do after you left prison?"

"I took on some odd jobs. No one really wanted to hire me."

"Until Rin?"

"Yes. She was the first one to accept someone like me. Even my parents… my mother died of heartbreak a year after I went to jail. My father still refuses to speak to me."

"Do you regret what you did?" Sesshomaru asked.

Suikotsu looked up; the undersides of his eyes were dotted a shade of red. "Yes. I'm sorry. I wish I could turn back time."

Sesshomaru studied Suikotsu's hands, which were splayed on the table. "Do you still wish to study medicine?"

"I – I … yes. But no school will accept me anymore, with my records."

"What if I managed to secure a spot for you?"

"Do you mean it?" Now, Suikotsu's eyes were wide-open and sparkling.

"Yes."

"I – I would love to. But…"

"But?"

Suikotsu let his fingers dance on the edge of the table. "Why would you do that? I mean, why would you be so kind to me? We don't actually know each other."

"You work for Rin. That's reason enough."

"I don't see the link…"

"I'll be frank with you," Sesshomaru said. "I don't wish Rin to continue with what she's doing. If I find employment for you and your colleagues, she'll close the restaurant down and come home."

Suikotsu stared at Sesshomaru. His hands were now still. "I… I don't think you should do that, sir."

"Why not?"

"I – we – we won't quit that easily. No offence to you, sir."

"Why is that so? Why would you choose to be a waiter when you could attend medical school?"

"It's not so simple," Suikotsu said. "It's just that Rin – she accepted us when no one else would. We couldn't possibly abandon her because you..."

"Loyalty? Loyalty can't buy you a better life."

"Yes, but – sir, you don't understand. How could you?"

"Explain, then."

"Jail. Going to jail. It's a different matter. You can't understand unless you go to jail yourself."

"You're out of jail. You can pursue a better life now."

"I could," Suikotsu agreed, "but I'd be letting Rin down. She needs us."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "I need her back too."

"Of course you do, sir, but you can ask her to go back to you. She doesn't have to stop running the restaurant because she's your wife."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened by a fraction. "You do not seem to understand my point."

"I don't, sir."

"I will speak frankly, then. I object to her venture. There can be no compromise."

"Why?" Suikotsu asked. "Is it because you disapprove of us? Of ex-offenders?"

"You are right."

"We're not that bad," Suikotsu said.

"You went to jail for a reason."

Suikotsu held Sesshomaru's gaze. "You heard my reason. I didn't actively seek out a life of crime."

"That may be true for you but –"

"We're just trying to make a living. I at least have zero intention of swindling Rin in any way."

"Enough. I will not argue with you on this matter."

"But, sir –"

Sesshomaru raised a pale hand. "Stop. Jaken?"

Jaken emerged from his discrete corner and gave a big bow. "Yes, sir?"

"See Suikotsu out. Our interview is over."

"This way, please," Jaken said.

Suikotsu had no choice but to leave. He bowed to Sesshomaru and took a step towards the door. Then, he turned and opened his mouth.

"I know you're prejudiced against us, sir," Suikotsu said, "but we're just trying to make an honest living now. We've learnt our lesson. Jail changes you. And your wife – I reckon she's just trying to help us out of the goodness of her heart. You should support her. Thank you for the coffee."

With that, Suikotsu turned around and walked out.

"Are we going back to the office?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru tapped a finger on the table. "Jaken," he said, "get me a report on Suikotsu's background. I want to know whether he told me the truth."

:::

_5 October_

"I've got the report, sir," Jaken said, hurrying into Sesshomaru's office. He produced the report with a flourish.

"Hand it to me," Sesshomaru said, fixing Jaken with a glare. "Why did it take so long this time? You know well that I do not tolerate tardiness."

"Our usual PI was sick," Jaken said. "His colleagues had to cover for him."

"Anything important?" Sesshomaru asked, rifling through the sheets.

Jaken shook his head. "Nothing stands out. Suikotsu told the truth."

Sesshomaru frowned and began reading the report.

Meanwhile, Jaken bounced on his toes. "What are you going to do now, sir?"

"Nothing. Leave me, Jaken."

When the door shut behind his personal assistant, Sesshomaru shut the folder and closed his eyes in deep contemplation.

:::

_5 October_

Sesshomaru was just about to take his morning tea when his phone buzzed against the kitchen counter. It was, of course, his meddlesome and highly annoying half-brother – no one else would attempt to call him at half-past seven in the morning.

Sesshomaru slid his finger across the screen. "Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"No good morning for me, eh? I expected it."

"What is it?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Inuyasha said, "I just want to know what happened between you and Suikotsu yesterday. Miroku said Suikotsu seemed down when he returned from his break."

"I didn't do anything to him."

"I find that highly suspicious," Inuyasha said.

"I talked to him. About his motives and his background."

"That's all?"

Sesshomaru could hear the incredulity in Inuyasha's voice. "I didn't threaten to kill him, if that's what you're implying."

"Strange."

"Is that all you have to say? I'm hanging up."

"Wait – so do you need another interview? With another employee of Rin's?"

"No. I got a report on Suikotsu yesterday."

"Fuck, did you really have to do that?"

"Yes. I hate to be lied to. I had to check to be sure."

Inuyasha sighed. "It won't kill you to be less suspicious and more … open."

"Is that it?"

"Well, technically yes, but … so what now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't be such an arse, you know what I'm talking about. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Oh please, Sesshomaru, stop being such an obstinate mule. Apologise to Rin and let her do what she wants to do."

"It's none of your business."

"At least promise me that you'll consider that option."

"I'm not promising you anything," Sesshomaru said. He hung up.

:::

6 October

Sesshomaru was shocked to see his father's car coast along his driveway in the evening. His first thought was that Inuyasha had hijacked their father's car. Then Sesshomaru saw his father's familiar profile standing on his porch.

"Father," Sesshomaru said, as he opened the door.

"Sesshomaru," Inu no Taisho said. "I was worried about you."

"Did Inuyasha say something?"

"No. But I can feel that something's bothering you. Call it a father's intuition."

Sesshomaru stared at his father.

Inu no Taisho leaned against the doorframe. "Aren't you going to invite me in, Sesshomaru? Or will your somewhat old father have to stand on your porch for the remainder of his visit?"

"Come in," Sesshomaru said.

Inu no Taisho entered the house and made himself comfortable. "Rin's still angry with you?"

"How did you –"

"I'm your father. It's my business to know about your affairs."

"You're intruding on my privacy –"

"Come now, Sesshomaru, I just want to know why my daughter-in-law has left you for so long. What exactly did you quarrel about?"

"Nothing you will understand."

"Try me, young man."

Sesshomaru shook his head. It was a small movement, but it loomed large in the empty, silent room.

Inu no Taisho barely stopped himself from smiling. "I'll be waiting here till you open that mouth of yours."

Sesshomaru did not seem at all worried by the threat. He sat down and crossed his arms, not looking at his father, choosing instead to switch the television on. The news anchor seemed to catch his entire attention. Across the coffee table, Inu no Taisho leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

A full thirty minutes passed in this manner, until at last, Sesshomaru found himself irritated by his father's presence.

"Aren't you going back yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I told you I wouldn't leave till you explain matters to me."

"Just go. Please. I'm tired."

"I have plenty of time to spare. I'll sleep here tonight; you can tell me all about it tomorrow."

"Father –"

"I'm not trying to make things difficult for you, my son. I want to help you. You need Rin back here with you, and so I'm here to talk you through your problems."

"I – you should go back. Your body is not up to staying up."

Inu no Taisho shook his head. "I'm here to talk you, Sesshomaru. That's what fathers are for."

"I –"

"It's very unlike you to be so uncertain," Inu no Taisho observed.

Sesshomaru stared at his hands, which were now in his lap and twisting the cloth of his shirt. He shrugged.

"Feel like talking yet?"

"Rin's running a restaurant," Sesshomaru said.

"I gathered as much from Kagome."

"I didn't want her to do it... so she suggested we separate. We've been living apart ever since."

Inu no Taisho smothered a smile. "Is that all?"

"I don't know. I don't want her to associate with these people..."

"So that's it," Inu no Taisho said. "Sesshomaru, you have to learn that ex-offenders are not all bad."

"They wouldn't have gone to jail in the first place, if they were decent people."

"You're wrong. Some of them might have been framed, or they might have learnt their lessons and moved on. That's the strange thing about life. Aging makes you understand your past and your actions better."

"Hmph."

"Think about it, son, I'm sure you've made mistakes at some point in your life. I know I have. The important thing is not to let these mistakes define you. I'm sure this principle applies to ex-offenders as well."

Sesshomaru stared at his father.

"And," Inu no Taisho continued, "you love Rin. You need her. Try to compromise. I don't want to see you two drift apart like your mother and I did."

Sesshomaru stiffened at the mention of his mother. "That's different."

"It's not much different," Inu no Taisho said. "I've said my piece. Think it over, Sesshomaru. I hope Rin will be here the next time I visit."

:::

_8 October_

Sesshomaru coasted his car to a stop. The car park seemed strangely empty today. Perhaps he was too early. Undoing his seatbelt, Sesshomaru reached for his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Jaken," he said, when the recipient answered the call on the seventh ring.

"Mr Sesshomaru?"

"Meet me in my office in ten minutes. I need my coffee extra strong today."

"I – Mr Sesshomaru, today's Saturday."

"Saturday?" Sesshomaru repeated. He glanced at his diary; it seemed that Jaken was right. What was he doing, driving to work on a Saturday? He wasn't usually so careless.

"Yes, sir. Should I hurry over now?" Jaken asked, sounding breathless already.

"No. There is no need. I'll see you on Monday," Sesshomaru said. He ended the call and massaged his throbbing temples.

_A cup of coffee_, he thought. _That's what I need._

Sesshomaru started the engine and drove out of the business district, not taking in the empty roads and weekend silence, the pedestrian-free pavements and the closed shutters of eateries usually struggling under the weight of the lunchtime crowd. He focused on the roads and the traffic lights, and shut away all miscellaneous thoughts.

After close to twenty minutes, he pulled up before the very café he arranged to meet Suikotsu in. He stepped into the café and ordered his coffee.

"To go?" the barista asked, glancing at Sesshomaru's blazer and tie.

"Here –" Sesshomaru paused and looked out the floor-length windows. "No, to go."

Sesshomaru collected his coffee, walked out and proceeded down a pavement, closing his eyes every now and then to savour the taste of his coffee and the noises of a weekend morning – the ring of bicycle bells and the laughter of children; the chirping of birds and the whispers of happy lovers heading out to an early breakfast.

Then – he stopped before a building – he was now standing before Rin's restaurant. Sesshomaru wondered why his traitorous feet had brought him here. He glanced through the windows; there she was, in skinny pants and in a slouchy shirt, behind the counter and talking to Kohaku.

Sesshomaru considered his options.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter (I think), and this will be wrapped up! Thanks for reading - have a good week ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

_8 October, am_

Sesshomaru spent a full fifteen minutes on the pavement, leaning against the façade, downing his coffee at a rate faster than he was accustomed to. To go in, or to leave? He fumbled with his cup, brows furrowed and eyes facing the ground, thoughts whirring in his head.

Sesshomaru wanted to go in, yes he did, but his pride rose in revolt. Inu no Taisho often said that his older son was quick to anger and dangerously over-confident, a combination that would ruin his interpersonal skills.

Sesshomaru decided not to go in. Rin could run her restaurant until she realised what jerks her employees were, and then she would come home to him. He took a step away, in the direction of his car.

Then, a flood of doubts overcame him. He imagined an existence within Rin, an empty house, a cold bed, lonely trips to the office and back, and silent nights divided between his books and his bed. He imagined holding faceless women in his arms, lust fulfilled temporarily, but with a hole growing in his heart.

Sesshomaru withdrew his foot and turned back to face the restaurant. He pushed the door open. Kohaku, waiting behind the menu stand, stepped forward.

"Sesshomaru," Kohaku said, sneaking a glance at the counter. "Are you here to see Rin?"

"No."

"Uh, in that case, table for one?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and Kohaku led him to a table at one end of the restaurant.

"I'll be back to take your order," Kohaku said.

Sesshomaru held up a hand to stop Kohaku from walking away. "I'll order now." He made his order.

Kohaku scribbled the order down and left. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, looked around, observing the serving staff and the customers. He saw Suikotsu busy at another table, clearing away empty dishes, his apron somewhat askew.

Ten minutes later, Rin appeared before him, bearing toast and eggs and a pitcher of orangeade. Sesshomaru looked up.

"Your order," Rin said, setting the dish and the pitcher down. She turned to go.

Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her wrist (her tiny wrist). "Wait."

Rin stared at Sesshomaru. "Let go of me, please."

Sesshomaru forced himself to empty his fingers. "I have something to say to you, Rin."

"Yes?"

"If I –"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you want to say?"

"Why don't you take a seat first?"

"Your courtesy today makes me nervous," she said, as she drew a chair out and sat down.

"Move back, Rin."

"That's all you came to say? I think we've talked about this before. Let's agree to disagree on this."

Sesshomaru made an impatient movement with his fork. "Listen to me."

"If that's all you have to say…"

"I want us to be okay," Sesshomaru said. He looked at Rin; how he had missed looking into her beautiful brown eyes! "Move back, please. I won't bother you about this restaurant. You can keep it."

Rin's eyes widened. "For real?"

"Yes."

Rin's eyes pooled with tears. "I'm not sure whether to believe you."

"I mean it." Sesshomaru reached across the table and clasped Rin's hands. He stroked her palms gently. "I want you to come home."

"I –" Rin looked at Sesshomaru through her tears. Her hands were warm in his, and she remembered hugging him under the covers, remembered their walks around the neighbourhood on chilly evenings, remembered the way his fingers used to brush across her face, remembered waking next to him in their warm bed, his hair spilling over the shoulder, and feeling protected and loved as she lay against his warm chest.

"Please," Sesshomaru repeated, his jaw tightening. He was starting to wonder if Rin no longer wished to be with him – that would certainly explain her hesitation.

Rin drew her hands away and Sesshomaru frowned.

"Rin –"

Rin held up a hand to stop him, wiping her tears away with the other hand. "I'll move back. But do you really mean it? You won't want me to close this place down?"

"You can do what you like. I won't interfere," Sesshomaru said. He leaned across the table.

Rin nodded. "Give me a few days to pack up..."

"I'll fetch your things," Sesshomaru said. "As soon as you're ready."

"Thank you," Rin said. She gave her husband a somewhat watery smile. "Enjoy your meal. I need to get back to work now."

Rin left and Sesshomaru finally allowed his body to relax. He very nearly smiled as he picked the pitcher of orangeade up.

:::

_8 October, pm_

Kagome ran into the kitchen, her sundress twirling around her. "Guess what, Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha said, in between mouthfuls of a thick sandwich.

"Guess!"

"At least give me a clue... I never understand why you have to do this."

Kagome ignored the small complaint. "Sango just called me!"

"Why, she's pregnant again, and she wants you to be the baby's godma again?" Inuyasha said, wiping the crumbs from his mouth.

"No... guess again!"

"Don't tell me you're pregnant," Inuyasha said, shooting an anxious glance at his wife. "I'm not ready to be a father yet! I knew we should have used protection that night... oh damn."

"That's not it," Kagome said. "And I'm on the pill, you idiot."

Inuyasha relaxed. "Oh. I didn't know that."

"You're so forgetful," Kagome said. "And you haven't made the correct guess yet!"

"Oh, leave it," Inuyasha said. "Just tell me whatever it is. Stop making me play this guessing game. It's stupid."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Fine."

"Che," Inuyasha said. "Good."

Kagome walked out of the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha alone with the rest of his dinner. Inuyasha finished his dinner, and then wondered if Kagome was still annoyed with him. He washed the utensils and looked for his wife – Kagome was in their bedroom, reading a magazine.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha asked, sitting beside Kagome.

She pushed his arm away. "Go away."

"Don't be angry," Inuyasha said. He pulled Kagome into a big hug. "Come on."

Kagome smiled. "It's about Sesshomaru."

"Him? What good news could he have? Unless –"

"Yes, it's about Rin! Sango told me the latest news," Kagome said. "He went to the restaurant this morning and talked to Rin."

"How'd Sango know what happened?" Inuyasha asked. "Wasn't she cooking in the kitchen? I didn't think she was such a slacker."

"Sango didn't slack," Kagome said. "Miroku found Rin crying in the office, and he asked her why."

"Wait, didn't you say it was good news? Why was Rin crying, then? Should I go over to beat Sesshomaru up?"

"Inuyasha, people sometimes cry because they're happy."

"That's stupid."

"Maybe it's you, you know. Maybe you were born without the usual set of human emotions."

"No, but no one cries because they're happy!"

"I do, sometimes," Kagome said.

"Then you're –"

"Yes?"

Inuyasha didn't have very much tact but he realised that this wasn't territory he wanted to stray into. "Nothing. And then, what happened?"

"Apparently Rin agreed," Kagome said. "I'm not sure why."

"What do you mean, why? Isn't this what we've all been waiting for?"

"Yes, but – why would she agree unless they reached a compromise? I'm dying to know what compromise they made."

"Sesshomaru probably saw the light, that big jerk," Inuyasha said, nodding his head sagely.

"I find that hard to believe."

"It is true," Inuyasha said. "Probably."

"You said Suikotsu talked to him?"

"Yeah… he asked to speak to one of them, so I let him talk to Suikotsu. I thought he had the greatest chance of convincing Sesshomaru that Rin has a good plan set out."

"Maybe it worked."

"It did," Inuyasha said.

"Your father went to see him a few days before," Kagome said. "Maybe he managed to talk Sesshomaru into it."

"I still claim the credit," Inuyasha said.

"Of course you do," Kagome said. She laughed and slid a hand across Inuyasha's cheek. "Of course you do."

:::

_29 October_

Rin returned to her matrimonial home as agreed. They avoided each other for a week, before the natural order of things prevailed – Sesshomaru coaxed Rin back into their bedroom, and soon things were nearly back to the norm – Rin cooked breakfast, Sesshomaru woke up, Sesshomaru ate breakfast, they left for work, they had dinner at Rin's restaurant, they went to bed.

One day, Sesshomaru felt the cool rays of the morning sun on his face. He stretched and opened his eyes, noting with surprise the empty space beside him on the bed.

"Rin?" he called, sitting up.

"In here," she said. She was in the bathroom.

Sesshomaru lay back in bed and waited for Rin to exit the bathroom, which she soon did. She looked tiny in the large, fluffy bathrobe that covered her.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked. "Aren't you going to sleep in today?"

"We have more work on the weekends," Rin said. "So I'm going in earlier today."

"You're the lady boss," Sesshomaru said. "You don't have to –"

"That's precisely why I need to set a good example," Rin said, changing before the mirror.

"Why don't you appoint a manager and just check on them a few days in the week?"

"No," Rin said. She tucked her top into her pants. "How do I look?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and gave a non-committal grunt. "Come back to sleep," he said.

"That's all you have to say?" Rin asked.

"I prefer you in the bathrobe."

"Not bad," Rin said. "Sesshomaru is getting slightly flirtatious!"

Sesshomaru sat up again. "You're really going?"

"Yes. I'll leave breakfast on the counter for you."

"There's no need to do that." Sesshomaru swung himself off the bed, quickly grabbing his towel. "I'll go over with you."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked, clasping her fingers.

Sesshomaru nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, and later drove his wife to town.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, the last chapter. The ending seems a bit abrupt to me, but I wrote on and felt that the extra bits didn't belong. After all, life itself never does provide any clear-cut endings.

Thanks for sticking with this fic! Hope you enjoyed reading it (:


End file.
